


Sudden Showers

by Basmathgirl



Series: The Peter Chronicles [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little happy shower moment between Donna and Peter. This is a sequel to <b>Tantrums and Tiaras</b> and <b>A Christmas Treat</b>; it helps to read them but is not necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudden Showers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote yet another sex scene here, sorry (who wants to take the blame for this one?); and this features Peter Vincent from Fright Night, so hopefully you’ll know exactly what to expect swearing-wise.   
> When I wrote this I hoped to own the DVD of Fright Night very soon; otherwise nothing here is mine; and I thought I’d finished with these two for the time being but my muse made me write this at 1am in the morning.

“Don-Na!” Peter could be heard clear across the apartment.

“What now?!” she yelled back. “Lost your rubber duck again?”

“No!” he replied indignantly. “Can’t you come in here for one fucking second?”

“If I thought you only wanted a second I would. But you always want more bloody time,” she complained.

“Come here and fucking say that,” he retorted. “I’ll show you how long I want you for!”

She poked her head into the bathroom, finished off her cinnamon and raisin bagel and regarded him. “Sorry, mate. Not long enough to interest me.”

“You cheeky cow!” he spluttered, and lashed out with a wet arm to grab hold of her.

“I’m warning you! You pull me one step closer to that water and I’ll...,” she threatened him.

“And you’ll what?” he demanded, dragging her under the show head. “Oh look; you’re all wet now. You’ll have to come and join me in here.”

“You bloody idiot!” she shrieked and smacked him hard across his arm, but he didn't release his strong grip on her wrist.

Instead he pulled her close to his chest and forced her to look him in the eye. “What did you fucking call me?”

“A bloody idiot,” she repeated as she stood dripping wet in his embrace. “I can add to it if you like? I also think you are a silly sod, and a large...”

The rest of her insult was cut off as he pressed his mouth down onto her lips, devouring them hungrily as he turned her so that the water couldn’t play upon her face. “I’d better stop then,” he eventually told her, and turned the water off. “All gone!”

“Gone? Are you sure? What’s all this on my clothes?” she asked as she plucked at the sodden cloth pathetically. “I must look like a drowned rat.”

“Nah! A rather wet hamster,” he suggested. “But I’ll willingly help you out of all this.”

“You will? You are too kind,” she remarked sarcastically.

He winked at her. “It’s a character trait that I’m going to overlook, if you will. Fuck knows why.”

“Yeah, you’re right; I don’t. Now could you hurry up and pass me a towel? I’m freezing my bits off here!” She shivered to add emphasis to her words.

“Do that again! That was fucking sexy,” he declared as he handed her a towel.

She took the towel from him, wrapped it around herself, and then swatted him again. “Trust you to find hypothermia sexy!” she grouched.

“No I didn’t say that,” he argued, towelling his naked body down; deliberately trying to give her a show as he did so. “I meant the wiggly movement was sexy.”

“I see. So the slowly dying from the cold because your bloke thinks it is hilarious to get you soaking wet isn’t the main thing?” she quizzed him.

His fingers had moved to start slowly undoing the buttons of her cotton blouse. “Who said you are dying? Silly bitch! I was enjoying how see-through all this is... And how it all clings to everything. Everything worth looking at... Like how you’re wearing a bra underneath all this,” he purred at her as he began to peel away the top layer of her clothing to reveal her undergarments. He trailed a finger along the edge of the ample cup of her bra that contained an equally ample breast. “What were we fucking arguing about?” he asked distractedly.

“You... doing this!” she huffed at him impatiently. “I’m still cold!”

“How can you be cold? We’re in the middle of the fucking desert?” he protested. “And you, Donna Vincent, are pressed up against the hot flesh of the sexiest man on the fucking planet!”

“Oh my god! That doesn’t say much for the rest of the men, does it? Where can I get an alien at this time of day?” she teased him by asking.

But part of her tease hit home, hard; and Peter wasn’t going to have her think about _any_ alien at that moment. “Who fucking cares a shit when you can have one?” he insisted, and roughly pulled her to him, pushing aside her bra to fondle her properly and rub his erection against her lower body.

Donna found her back wedged up against the wall as Peter pressed hard into her; his tongue threatening to invade her mouth. She never understood why he could still be so desperate with her, as though he expected her to try and escape his grasp. Her poor emo boy needed comforting still so much!

She brought her hands up to cradle his head, gradually slowly down his earnest kisses until they became sensual; guiding his movements so that his hands released her breasts and travelled south to her waistband, fluttering with the fastening before peeling down the wet fabric to expose the rest of her torso. With a well-placed foot from him, Donna stepped out of her garments as he flung aside her bra and blouse. “Now we’re even,” she said breathily against his neck. Oh how she loved his long throat that she travelled along with nips, sucks and sighs; making him tremble beneath her.

“Let me feel you,” he murmured, bringing a hand to caress her curls before dipping a finger in between her folds to see how wet she was for him. Peter smoothed some of her moisture, sweeping his finger up until he found her clit; and then he teased her shamelessly. “I want to fuck you. Right here, right now,” he told her in low seductive tones. “I want you here against the wall, screaming my name out as I cum in your body.”

“Oh yeah? Bit sure of yourself, ain’t you, Sunshine?” she mocked him.

“You..!” He instantly lifted her and wrapped her leg around his waist. “I shall now perform my greatest trick.”

“What’s that? Hide the thimble?” she stuttered out as he began to thrust deliciously into her.

“This...” He captured her mouth, gliding his tongue over hers before thrusting to match his lower movements. He had her pinned on the wall, slowly building up the tension between them; encouraging her to open further, giving him deeper access. Within minutes they were both groaning with passion, undulating together, striving towards their joint goal. She broke first, tightening around him as she oozed moisture onto his cock buried deep within. He thrust harder, so close, so close, and then with a loud deep groan he cum, panting with the welcome exertion.

“Oh my god! We have got to stop doing this!” he managed to say after a few seconds. “This is doing my back in.”

“Is my emo boy turning into an old man?” she asked, running her hands up and down his back to sooth him.

“Fuck no!” he protested. “There’s life in the old dog yet.”

“Not from where I’m standing there isn’t,” she insisted with a cheeky grin.

He looked down to where he had visibly deflated. “You fucking killed it!” he proclaimed saucily.

“Somebody had to,” she retorted. “It’d get into all sorts of trouble otherwise.”

“I think you’ll find that you’re the one who’s got into trouble,” he said, giving her stomach a proud caress.

“Just you wait until my mother arrives tomorrow, then we’ll see who’s in trouble!” she told him with unfettered delight.

His answering groan was music to her ears. That’ll teach him to get her all wet!


End file.
